Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 15)
The fifteenth season '''of ''Cube Ultra Hardcore consists of seven episodes; it premiered on December 19, 2015 and concluded on December 31, 2015. The season introduced one new participant and nineteen returning veterans, lowering the roster to twenty participants. Production This season of UHC, twenty participants were scattered in a 2000x2000 map (1000 to -1000 on both X and Z coordinates). Neither Mumble nor the shrinking border made a return from Season 14, and this season is not cutclean. Two new features, however, made their debut: the disguise and OP UHC. Every player is disguised, so nobody can tell who they are are seeing or fighting until after one player dies, where the dead player's name is found on their head. OP UHC is a plugin that made golden apples and high-level enchantments easier to attain. Upon crafting one golden apple (but not golden heads), the player is given two golden apples. Another feature of OP UHC is that, upon mining diamonds, the diamond ore will drop two diamonds. The final feature of the plugin is double enchantments. When a player enchants an item with, for example, Sharpness I, the enchantment will double itself to Sharpness II. However, upon combining two Protection, Power, or Sharpness II items, the enchantment will not double. Horses, Regeneration Potions, and Strength II are again disabled. Graser once again hosted the intro. Episodes : ''Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 15)/Episodes '' : ''Not to be mistaken by Episode Participation. Participants Summary TBA Elimination Kills Trivia *xBayani hinted the season to premiere sometime in December 2015.Bayani - Quitting YouTube (4:30) *Cube UHC Season 15 premiered on the same date of the month as Season 14, but three months later. *The disguise implementation of this season was predicted by many viewers on Twitter and Reddit.Twitter 1Twitter 2Reddit UHC *This is the first season since season 2 that Tofuugaming has not competed. *In the intro sequence, it can be implied that there was a rearrange as the order of players are not alphabetically organized like previous seasons. *On Graser's vlog called "Star Wars Date," when he is talking to Dfield, the background of one of Dfield's monitor shows this season's logo.Graser Vlog (6:02) *Both Dylans, (Hyperdarkness & 8BitHomo) both coincidentally lost footage of episode 1. Hyperdarkness lost all of his footage due to the fact that it corrupted before he could render it, but he hinted that he killed three people before death. *This is only the second season where a there was not a PvE death before a PVP death, after Season 7. Bee glitched into lava after xBayani was slain by TheCampingRusher. *This season also had the smallest amount of players since Season 1. *This is presumably xBayani's last season, as he is quitting YouTube in January. *This is the second consecutive season that NoBoom has been killed by StrauberryJam. *Vasehh, HBomb and TofuuGaming have not made a return from last season. *During one of his streams, Huahwi accidentally revealed that he will be fighting StrauberryJam in Episode 7. During the stream when he fought a creeper, he remarked that it was like "Fighting straub." *This is the first season that premiered during December that did not go in the next year. *Poke's fourth episode this season is his 100th episode overall in the Cube UHC series. Gallery '''Intro Sequence UHCSeason15Logo.png GraserUHC15.png GrapeUHC15.png DfieldUHC15.png CreeperFartsUHC15.png FinUHC15.png HuahwiUHC15.png BeeUHC15.png HyperUHC15.png JWongUHC15.png KiingtongUHC15.png MrMitchUHC15.png NerdgazmUHC15.png NoBoomUHC15.png PokeUHC15.png PrivateUHC15.png StraubUHC15.png RusherUHC15.png BayaniUHC15.png 8BitUHC15.png TybziUHC15.png 'Thumbnails' UHC158BitHomo.jpg UHC15Bee.jpg UHC15Creeps.jpg UHC15Dfield.jpg UHC15Fin.jpg UHC15Graser.jpg UHC15Grape.jpg UHC15Huahwi.jpg UHC15Hyper.jpg UHC15JWong.jpg UHC15Kiingtong.jpg UHC15MrMitch.jpg UHC15Nerd.jpg UHC15NoBoom.jpg UHC15Poke.jpg UHC15Private.jpg UHC15Rusher.jpg UHC15Straub.jpg UHC15Tybzi.jpg Video TBA References Category:Cube UHC Category:UHC Category:Upcoming Series Category:Series Category:A to Z